After 19 years later chapter 3
by 2000mushroom
Summary: this is the third chapter of "After 19 years later".


**CHAPTER 3**

There was a thundering applause for Harry Potter. Harry Potter grinned, and Aberforth smiled. "Now all of our staff is here. First we will have our welcoming feast, and then we will return to our dormitories."

Alex looked at the empty plate before him. His stomach grumbled loudly and remembered he hadn't eaten lunch because he had to go to pick up his school items in Diagon Alley.

Quite suddenly, the plates began to fill with food.

"Pork chops, anybody?" asked Albus Potter.

"No thanks, I'm a vegetarian, Potter," said Mary.

"Calling me Albus is fine," said Albus, before grabbing some chips that Kevin was hogging.

Alex had never been so full in his life. When he lived with his muggle relatives, they gave Alex the daily lunch of one grapefruit or one carrot, having saved most of their food for their own child, a boy called David who weighed almost as heavy as a small elephant. But now Alex was sure that if David saw him now, David would be jealous.

"Has everyone eaten their share of our fabulous food?" asked Aberforth a few minutes later.

"Fabulous is a bit harsh," said Kevin, his mouth full of Cheetos, "magnificent might be closer. Or maybe awesome would be right."

Once the feast was over, Aberforth told each of the houses to follow the prefects to their dormitories. Aberforth explained how there would be a password for their dormitories so wizards and witches from other houses couldn't get in.

"The prefect for Gryffindor is Teddy Lupin," said Lynden, pointing to a sixth year that had turquoise hair. There was a badge pinned to his chest that had a large P on it.

Alex hurried behind Kevin and Lynden to their dormitories. "The password's _brave_," whispered Teddy Lupin to all the passing first years.

The moon was already out when Alex arrived into his room. He was with Kevin, Lynden and a first year boy called Adam Rope. Adam was a half-blood with divorced parents – "When my mom found out my dad was a wizard, it was a nasty shock for her," joked Adam.

Tired and exhausted, the four wizards didn't say much that night. When they woke up the next morning, they were refreshed and started to talk about classes and Quidditch.

Since Alex didn't know anything about Quidditch, Adam started to explain Quidditch to Alex. He also explained other stuff about Hogwarts, and soon enough Alex felt like he knew enough about Hogwarts and would do fine by himself.

"What classes are you having today?" asked Melina, who walked over to the Gryffindor table to ask questions with Lynden, Kevin and Alex.

"We've got Herbology first thing, and then potions…we've got transfiguration to but no Quidditch practice _or_ defence against the dark arts!" Lynden scanned the page. "C'mon, we don't have defence against the dark arts until Thursday!"

"I know," said Adam, "it sucks that we aren't allowed broomsticks until the second year."

At that moment, Kevin's parrot, Firewing, flew down and dropped a package for Kevin. "It's a bunch of bags of Bertie Botts' every flavour beans! Here, let me try some…Melina, Lynden, Alex…here, Adam, you can have some too."

Alex loved the every flavour beans. He tasted some normal flavours: chocolate, vanilla and peppermint but also came across marshmallow, sugar, salt, fish (he spit that one out) and an odd red one that turned out to be watermelon. Adam stopped eating the beans once he tasted fingernail flavour, and Melina didn't touch any, saying that her dad had warned her not to eat any, because Melina's dad once chanced on a vomit flavour one.

"Well, Alex and Lynden," said Kevin, popping a blueberry flavoured bean into his mouth, "we better get ourselves going to Herbology."

Lynden nodded silently, having swallowed a sprout flavoured bean. He followed Kevin out of the hall and out of Hogwarts.

"When's Quidditch?" asked Alex.

"We don't have it today," said Kevin. "All of the good classes we have are on Thursday. Defence against the dark arts and Quidditch."

"Today, class," said Professor Longbottom, interrupting Alex, "we will start with some easier plants. Today we will be planting Sunshine Daisies. Can anybody tell us what Sunshine Daisies do?"

Mary shot her hand up like a streak of lightning.

"Yes?" said Professor Longbottom.

"Sunshine Daisies glow in the dark at night, and if you squeeze the stem it will work as a flashlight."

Professor Longbottom smiled. "That is absolutely correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Can anybody tell us why it is a challenge to plant these daisies?"

Once again, Sally shot her hand up. Because Alex hadn't had any time to study so far, he listened keenly for the answers.

Professor Longbottom nodded at Mary. "Can I have your name?"

"It's Mary Anderson," Mary said, a bit shy.

"OK, Ms. Anderson, what is the answer?"

"They wiggle around a lot and they release a lot of pollen that make you sneeze."

"Correct. A further five points to Gryffindor," Professor Longbottom said, making Mary flush with happiness.

The rest of the class was spent sneezing and planting daisies. When Alex returned to the Gryffindor table, James Potter, the brother of Albus, sat beside Alex, Lynden and Kevin.

"Do you know what defence against the dark arts is like?" James asked, but didn't wait for an answer. _"Beyond cool."_

"Will you tell us what we're doing?" asked Lynden eagerly.

"You'll find out on Thursday," said James, grinning at Lynden's frustrated face.

"Well," said Adam, "It's only two days from now."

James walked back to his seat and Lynden said, "Once we learn how to do a spell to speed time up, it would be my favourite spell."

Kevin smiled. "You might not want to do it for the next class, though. It's potions. If they didn't give us enough time to finish our potions already, what disaster might happen if you made time go faster?"


End file.
